Button Smother
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Button's Mother does something terrible. [Button Mash] [Button's Mom] [Sleep Molestation] [Impregnation] [Trigger Warning] [Kinda rapey]


Contains an **abusive trigger warning** so consider yourself forewarned.

* * *

Milano Mash cracked the door open to her son's room. Like most nights he had shoved a blanket under the door in order to block the dim light stemming from his TV set. Only now that the door was open she could hear the dull murmur of late night cartoons. She would normally stamp that out quickly, but given the white noise helped him sleep most nights, she let it be as long as he could wake up on time.

She crept into the room as quietly as she could and was all the more soundless with the combination of TV and plush carpet beneath her hooves. She wasn't sure where this cancerous idea in her head started that made her walk into this room at all. Long ago when her boyfriend ran out when she was with child? When she saw Button Mash for the first time in swaddling cloth? As she watched him grow? Every errant thought she had whenever she was in heat and missing the touch of a stallion. She swallowed.

When Button said he might one day want a brother to play with?

Button Mash was always a fussy sleeper and would always end up with half his blankets and pillows across the floor by the time he woke up. Now was no difference as he lay on the other side of the bed, limbs spread eagle in sleep.

The loving mother gulped and took a look at her son. Her beautiful pride and joy. Sure he had a one track mind but she loved him like no other. He snored softly as sleep made him twitch occasionally while his mind was occupied by boisterous dreams. As carefully as she could she put her weight onto the bed with her eyes ever upon her son's sleeping form. The squeaky hinges would surely make enough of a racket. It would wake up up for sure and he'd question why his mother was hovering over him in the middle of—

And she was fine. As her full weight was finally leveled out only the light shift of movement caused the creaky metal to hiss at her. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, but perhaps that was another feeling entirely.

"Momma loves you, sweetie."

Some parents questioned the parenting abilities of the kids with certain bumpy traits. Those three troublemakers in Cheerilee's class, that little brat bully and her sycophant, Button and his confounded obsession with useless things. Raising a child was more than just making them not make mistakes, it came with a photo album of treasured memories. The first step, the evenings around the fire over hot cider and stories, the first A+ on a school paper, that time where they master an art their parent knows nothing about. She loved her son exactly the way he was, quirks and all.

"Momma loves you, sweetie," she repeated as a mantra to settle her nerves. She could give Button exactly what he wanted and she would be all too happy to help. She started by nuzzling his crotch where he had already had a slight part of his head peek out of his prepubescent sheath. "Momma has so much love to give."

Now she wasn't sure if she was trying to promise Button or reassure herself.

It wasn't long before he was at full mast. The benefits of youth and hormonal changes. She tried to keep her steps steady as she inched forward. He might still wake and that was exactly what she didn't want. He might not understand just what she wanted to share with him, all those years of caring and devotion condensed into a single act of love.

His eyelids were twitching but that was it. She could swear her heart was about to beat right through her throat and hemorrhage over the bed. Her coat was sweating but she wasn't sure if it was due to her own nerves or the overwhelming fear of being caught.

She backed into his length slowly. At his young age he was likely no more than four inches in length. Still the sheer act of intimacy as her son's warm penis entered the place where he was birthed was almost indescribable. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, but it was _his_. Now it was _hers_

"Oh, Button..." she moaned as she slid up and down. He slipped out of her more than once but with a little patience he was right back in. It would have helped if he were larger than he was with the sheer amount of fluid she was leaking. That was the one thing she hadn't anticipated. Well, that and what to say if he woke up hilted in his own mother.

She leaned down and took a hearty sniff of her son's intoxicating scent. She was being careful to not put her full weight into her thrusts. It was causing her legs to become a little bit sore so she wanted to finish this sooner rather than later, or risk waking up Button. Her own juices glistened in the light of the TV. She brought a foreleg to her lips and prepared to bite down on it should she need to in preparation for her orgasm. All she needed was for him to come, to deliver that load of juices back into her. Everything was coming full circle and she could only picture herself full with child, a child that her own son gave her. Her cutie mark proclaimed she was a mother after all. She was a good mother.

She had to be...

It was just the barest spurt of fluid but that was enough to make her feel like she had been claimed by the biggest cock in all of Equestria. She bit herself to stop herself from screaming as she twitched and spasmed all over her son's rapidly withering penis. She was mixing juices with her son and that thought alone was enough to trigger another orgasm from deep within. She was gushing so hard she almost collapsed on Button as she surrendered to the pleasure. She recovered minutes later and got off her son, quietly making sure she didn't make enough noise to wake him in the eleventh hour of their mating. His crotch and sheath were drenched, so she saw no other means to hide her dead rather other than to slowly lick and groom him clean.

"I love you so much Button," she whispered and she gave her son a kiss on the lips. "So much."3


End file.
